


Poder

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jeanie supõe que a maioria das garotas na posição dela ficaria surpresa





	Poder

Jeanie supõe que a maioria das garotas na posição dela ficaria surpresa, chocadas até, afinal ter o seu irmão colocando sua lingua em sua boca é bem longe de uma situação normal, mas é claro que a maioria das garotas não tinha Ferris Bueller como irmão.

Ferris que acha que o mundo gira ao redor dele, Ferris que acha que nenhuma das regras se aplicam a ele e que ele pode ter qualquer coisa que ele queira, e que não tem uma garota no mundo que não gostaria de ficar com ele, não importando nem mesmo se a garota em questão divide uma parte consideravel de dna com ele.

Ela o empurra para longe, ele parece magoado e sente tão bom poder negá-lo alguma coisa. Que tem algo que mesmo com todo o seu carisma e manipulação Ferris não conseguiria.

O fato que ela queria continuar a beijá-lo parecia pequeno em comparação a isso.


End file.
